I Dreamed A Dream
by alphaangel
Summary: Post Children of Earth one shot. Jack has a surprise when he dies.


I started writing this ages ago but I've only just got around to finishing it. Hope you like. Reviews would be very much appreciated!

**I Dreamed A Dream**

Jack knew this bit. He'd been here hundreds, if not thousands, of times. He'd lost count of the total number of times over the years.

He knew the darkness, utter pitch black. The darkness that could only come from this place.

He could hear a voice whispering his name. That was new, there had only ever been silence before. He instinctively opened his eyes and was momentarily blinded by pure white light. Had he always been able to open his eyes and just never realised it?

He heard his name whispered again as the brightness began to recede to a more natural level. It was a heart-breakingly familiar voice, one he'd heard only in his head for the last few years.

He saw a face in front of his, inches away from him. "Ianto?"

Ianto smiled at him. "Hi."

"But..."

"I know. It's ok, you're not crazy."

"But you're... You were... I tried to..."

"Yeah, I'm dead." Ianto replied bluntly, with a slight smile on his face.

"I tried to save you."

"I remember."

"I couldn't. By the time I woke up it was too late."

"I know. There was nothing you could do Jack. You tried your best. It was my time to die." He shrugged, the warm smile was still on his face.

Jack reached out to touch his face. "I missed you so much."

"Me too." Ianto replied, leaning into his touch. He stood up and held out his hand to help Jack up from the sitting position he was in.

"Where are we?" Jack asked.

Ianto looked around at the white surroundings with a surprised look on his face, like he'd never really seen it before. "I don't know." He said with another shrug.

"Am I dead?"

"I think so." Ianto replied vaguely.

"For good?"

"I'm not sure. I think that might be up to you."

"But you're dead?"

"Oh, yes. I'm definitely dead. How much time has passed? You sort of lose track here. It could be minutes, could be hundreds of years."

"Two years."

"How long have you been back? I take it you went for a bit wander for a while, after..."

"Six months. I needed a while to get my head straight."

"Did you go back to Torchwood?"

"Yep."

"How's Gwen? And the baby?"

"Good, both good. They had a little girl, Lillie. She's beautiful. Looks just like Gwen."

Ianto smiled. "Do you know, have you got any idea how my sister is?"

"She's ok. I've seen her a couple of times. Gwen see's her a lot. They've become good friends."

Ianto sighed with relief. "I'm glad. It was just the two of us after our parents died, until she met Johnny."

"I shouldn't have taken into Thames House with me. If I'd gone alone then you'd still be alive."

"You know that I'd never have let you go in there alone. I knew the risk I was taking, it was my decision. How did you end it?"

Jack looked down. "The wavelength they transmitted on was harmful to them but we were running out of time. I had to use a child as a transmitter but..."

"It killed the child?"

Jack nodded.

"One child is better than giving them millions of children. You saw what they were doing to them. You did the right thing, Jack."

"The only child around was my grandson, Steven."

"Shit." Ianto murmured. "I'm sorry. That must have been incredibly hard for you. But you still did the right thing. Millions of children Jack. Millions of parents would have been feeling like you do know."

"Alice is never going to talk to me again. I've ruined her life."

"You are not to blame Jack. It was the 456 that did this. Not you. You saved millions of children. The world could never have come back from losing their children. You did the right thing, made the difficult choice. That's what you do Jack, make the hard decisions that no one else can. That's why the world needs you."

Jack shrugged. "I need you."

"No, you don't. You can move on, like you've had to so many times before. We both knew that I'd die eventually."

"I know but I'd have liked to have had you for a bit longer."

"You'll always have me Jack. Every time you die, for those few moments before you come back to life, I'll be here for you."

"What if I just stay here with you."

"The world needs you. The universe needs you. I don't think it's the end for you just yet."

"The Doctor doesn't think that I'll ever die."

"Everyone dies eventually Jack. Even you. Once you've done everything that you're supposed to do."

"What do you mean?"

"One day you'll understand. When that day comes you'll know what you have to do, and what will happen next."

"When did you get so wise, huh?"

"Since I died I think." Ianto replied with a grin.

"I don't want to go." Jack said taking hold of Ianto's hand.

"I know but they need you. And I'll still be here when you next die."

"Do you promise?"

"I promise, you just have to want to see me and I'll be here." He leant over and gently kissed Jack on the lips.

"I love you. And it was good, really good!" Jack said before kissing Ianto again. He could feel himself being pulled back to life.

"Bye."

"Bye, Jack."

TW

"Huh!" Jack gasped back to life.

"It's ok, Jack." Gwen said soothingly, holding his hand tightly.

"Ianto!"

"It's Gwen." She frowned with concern.

"I saw Ianto."

"Ianto died Jack. During the 456 invasion. Do you remember?"

"I saw him. While I was dead."

"Can you normally do that?"

"Never before. He told me that I did the right thing, with the 456."

"You did do the right thing."

"He said that one day I'd be able to die." Jack said smiling at Gwen's confusion.


End file.
